<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy AddictIon and A Game of Tag by MarbleWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386096">Candy AddictIon and A Game of Tag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf'>MarbleWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/pseuds/MarbleWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaimon seeks out some fun. He doesnt realize his chosen playmate is THE Archangel Gabriel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy AddictIon and A Game of Tag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a fun little thing I did a while ago. It's simple and easy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DISCLAIMER- I do not own Supernatural or Blue Exorcist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amiamon was bored. He wanted a friend. Or more like… he wanted entertainment. Someone who could keep up with the rambunctious demon. Mephisto was too lazy. Rin too inexperienced. He needed someone strong. So, one day, without telling Mephisto, Amaimon went exploring. Amiamon waltzed through the streets of… where was he? He wasn’t even sure? It was much different that Japan. He turned in a circle, ignoring the cars that honked at him. He was in the middle of the road but this was the best place to look around. A colorful candy store caught his eye. He bared his fangs in a grin and hopped onto the hood of a passing car, then leapt down, giggling when the car slammed on its breaks.    <br/>The bell on the door jingled as he shoved it open. The store was empty apart from two people, the cashier and a shopper. Colorful sweets lined the walls, a rack of hard candy and lollipops caught his eye. Of course the only shopper in the store was in front of the one thing Amiamon wanted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    He approached the man, who’s back was turned. His voice was monotone as he said, “Move.”</p>
<p>    The man turned, he was wearing a neon green shirt and blue jeans. He had golden eyes, dark gold hair and a Cheshire cat grin. He cocked his head, looking the demon up and down. “Little demon, I get first dibs.” </p>
<p>     Amiamon snarled. “And why is that?” </p>
<p>      “Awww… you are a young demon, aren’t you? Haven’t been around very long.” The stranger cooed, causing Amiamon to snarl. He wasn’t sure why this man was pushing his buttons so much. The man took a sucker from the glass bowl, next to them, carefully peeling the wrapper away. Keeping eye contact with the demon, he curled his tongue around the candy. </p>
<p>    “I’m older than you, puny human.” Amiamon spat. </p>
<p>   The blonde man’s eyes softened. “You are adorable, Little spitfire.” </p>
<p>    Amiamon didn’t know what to make of this. He lunged. The blonde man reached out and grasped the demon under his arms. Amiamon let his demon self seep through, sharp crocodile teeth descending, but suddenly he was snatched away. A giant pair of wings sweeping them away from the candy store. The world flew under his feet, then he was set down in a forest clearing. Amiamon didn’t know what kind of creature he was facing but it seemed powerful. </p>
<p>     “Play with me.” Amiamon demanded. The creature clicked his tongue at him. </p>
<p>     “My my… you’re a bossy one!” He withdrew a phone, flipping it open. “Well… I guess I have time. It’s been a long time since anyone asked me to play.” He cocked his head, fluffing up his golden wings. “Call me Gabriel, kid.” </p>
<p>    Amiamon could almost hear Mephisto scolding him, but he couldn’t help himself. He allowed his demonic ears, horns and tail to appear then he leapt at Gabriel. Gabriel laughed and together they sprang into the sky. Gabriel kicked Amiamon hard enough to toss the little demon through the trees. Amiamon cheered and hopped up on to Gabriel’s back, “Wheeeee"! Gabriel was grinning, careful to not hurt the demon as they smashed into each other. </p>
<p>      Amiamon was having more fun than he had in a long time. He smacked the winged creature with his lizard-like tail, flashing his row of fangs. Gabriel was seriously considering keeping the kid as a pet when he felt a tug in his gut. Sam Winchester was praying to him. Gabriel sighed in annoyance, sad for his playtime to be over.  Amiamon leapt at him, Gabriel caught the reptilian demon and held him at arms length. The demon snarled and swung at his face, tail lashing. </p>
<p>     “Sorry kid. But duties call. I have another apocalypse to deal with.” Gabriel sighed dramatically. Honestly… Winchesters and their doomsdays. He watched Amiamon pout and go limp in his arms. He set the kid on the ground and looked over the sulking demon. Gabriel must be going soft because he reached into his pocket and pulled a big bag of sweets out. “Come on, don’t be like that! You want candy?” </p>
<p>     Amiamon gave a toothy grin and snatched the bag. “Wow… ok. We’ve got to work on your manners. Here’s my phone number if you ever want to meet up again.” Gabriel watched him empty the bag into his mouth. “Do you know how to work a phone, little demon?” </p>
<p>     Amiamon peered up at him, cheeks full of sugar. He shrugged but took the… business card? </p>
<p>       It said in English, “Loki, The Trickster, Dr. Sexy” below that was an American phone number and a link to a website. </p>
<p>     “I’m Amiamon.” He said around his stuffed cheeks.        <br/>      Gabriel patted his head, “Do you know how to get home? No? Well… I guess I’ll give you a ride.” </p>
<p>     O.o.o.o</p>
<p>     Rin shook his head and pressed his face back to the school window. Amiamon was RIDING a flying golden bird? Man? Rin's mouth hung open as the thing flew right by the window, Amiamon shrieking a cheerful cry. Rin watched the bird thing fly out of sight, most likely to Mephisto’s Mansion. </p>
<p>    “Uhhhh… was I imagining that?” Shima groaned. </p>
<p>   “Maybe just pretend like it was.” Rin suggested. </p>
<p>   “Alright. Back to work, class.” Yukio urged, rubbing his nose. </p>
<p>   No one argued for once. Up in the clouds, Mephisto was greeted by an archangel. The angel grinned at Mephisto. “Long time no see… Sameal. You better be behaving yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>